wandm_lime_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
PVE advices
Plan your forge ahead. Hero will lose all his equipment when promoting. Maybe he/she throws it away in joy. And without equipment fresh-promoted hero will be weaker than fully equipped hero before promotion. So if you level up your hero close to promotion ensure that you have appropriate forged items ready in your forge. Forge requires a lot of micro-management to run. So let it work even when all your heroes are equipped at the moment. Leveling heroes up. You have the following opportunities to level up your heroes: · Defeating mobs on the map · Using ‘Hero exp’ items · Visiting Rock of Ages (limited number of visits per day) · Raiding monster’s lairs · Garrisoning Tower of Sight (Sauron design award 2016) Visiting of Rock of Ages is more beneficial for higher-lvl hero. The more the level of the hero the more experience he gains for every visit. Exp given for mobs on the map depends on mobs level. The higher the level – the more is exp. Just keep the balance to not let your casualties too high. Advancing freshly acquired low-level hero fighting the mobs is not recommended. Either your casualties will be too high either mob level and exp too low. ‘Hero exp’ items and garrisoning Tower of Sight are recommended for advancing low-level heroes. Battle formation. As a rule of thumb have 3 rangers and 2 melee units in your army. Place your tank in the middle position, another melee unit near. Place rangers on the edges so that enemy melee units are unable to reach them in 1 turn. Units that are supposed to be tanks are: · E-rank - Guard · D-rank - Dwarven Fighter. Could also be Vampire, Skeletal Warrior · C-rank - Tree Shepherd. Could also be Gryphon, Mutated Skeleton. Grinding mobs. When you are short on resources. Grinding mobs on the map could be economically beneficial either when their level is a bit low either when you use manual control over battles. From my experience manual control results in 3 to 4 times less loss for a fight, but waste a lot of player’s time. Game’s AI is pretty dumb. If melee cannot hit anybody it immediately runs straight forward. If it can it prefer to attack rangers. Use this pattern for your advantage. Ranger has their range of attack where their damage is not halved. Usually it equals 3 cells. Damage is halved if you see a broken arrow over an enemy unit you are going to attack by your rangers. In the first round use ‘wait’ on your melees. Use your rangers either to shoot out most dangerous enemy rangers. If you see enemy melees are more dangerous command them to wait and shoot enemy melees (that moved toward you) using direct fire. Kill enemy melees fast and then send your melees toward enemy rangers. Same strategy is effective here. Wait outside their direct fire range; wait them shoot; then move and attack. Try to block their range attacks staying close. Most of ranger units suffer from half-damage melee penalty. Even if there is no melee penalty for some units (i.e. for Priestess) your melees will retaliate. And there’s a potential for Gryphon with endless counter-attacks. P.S. You are limited in tactic choices during the combat compared with Heroes of M&M. The game will choose final positions off your attacking melee unit instead of you. Most time it places your attacking unit right in the front of the unit you attack. It definitely affects your performance in fight control. Unit upgrade. Barracks of lvl 6 produce units lvl 2. On lvl 10 barracks produce units lvl 3. Once you upgrade barracks you cannot produce units of lower level. This could represent a problem. Unit upgrade provide little improvement but take a lot of time and resources. It consumes as much as half of resource amount necessary to build the unit from scratch. And it takes the same time. And it makes barrack/void gate busy. So consider it carefully. If you do not have excess units you will suffer army power loss until upgrade finishes for at least one full stack. Upgrade is advised when there is a mix of void gate troops with different levels and you want to merge them into a single stack. It happens when units are received from quest rewards, mercenary camps etc.